


Cheer for me!

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Series: The cheerleader and the moose [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Cheerleader Gabriel (Supernatural), Established Relationship, M/M, a little Charlie/Jo, and people interfering in this really important activity, this is just Sam admiring his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: It was ridiculous. How could a 5' 8" guy pull off yellow coloured boy shorts? Sam Winchester was certain that most of the male population of the US could not wear bumblebee yellow shorts and look equally confident and gorgeous while doing so the way Gabriel Novak did.Or, the cliché car washing Au where Gabriel is the cheerleader captain and Sam is just struck by how gorgeous he is.





	Cheer for me!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fanfic I came up with during Biology class and I had to write it down! I just like high school aus, especially the ones where Gabriel is either a cheerleader or a member of the drama club. So here, he's both.  
Also, I plan to write more fanfics in this universe with an actual developing plot, but I am a lazy bitch so I don't promise anything.  
Enjoy your daily dose of Sabriel! ❤ 

It was ridiculous. How could a 5' 8" guy pull off yellow coloured boy shorts? Sam Winchester was certain that most of the male population of the US could not wear bumblebee yellow shorts and look equally confident and gorgeous while doing so the way Gabriel Novak did. 

That boy already defined school policy more times than Sam could count with his pranks and provocative style both in speech and fashion. This was just one more exception added to the list of things Gabriel Novak was outstanding at. Excellent actor and talented singer, member of the school drama club who also got every role he auditioned for, captain of the cheerleader squad at Lawrence High (also the first male to be brave enough to enroll in this type of school activity) with a GPA that never fell below 4.2 and all of this accompanied by a gorgeous body and a winner personality. 

Gabriel Novak could not be real. 

And yet, here he was, washing the dirt off of stranger’s cars at the fundraising event that the cheerleaders had organised, while wearing nothing but shorts in a screamingly vivid shade of yellow and matching tank top with the school’s logo printed on it. It didn’t help Sam’s situation that those were the shortest pants that the boy had ever seen, complimenting the smaller boy’s frame perfectly. All of his curves were on display and if Sam Winchester hadn’t been aware of his bisexuality since middle school than he would have figured it out right then and there. Because there was no way that he could resist the beautiful sight that Gabriel had made while washing the windows of a car with a sponge. 

Maybe Sam had just seen too many movies, and that was the reason why his mind kept wandering to dangerous territories. It wasn’t like the cheerleaders were half-naked or pouring cold water down their bodies in a suggestive manner, quite the contrary. The team had decided to organise a series of events to support the school and the sports teams with as much money as they could gather. The first program had to be car washing since it needed to be held outside, and the beginning of September proved to be warm enough to check this task off of their list before all others. It was a Thursday afternoon with the event held near a fast food restaurant which was owned by the father of one of the cheerleaders. The opportunity arose when a storm hit the city a few days ago and therefore, there were many cars in need of a good wash, much to the girl’s delight. It was only beneficial for them, and when Gabriel informed Sam about the fundraising, the taller senior immediately agreed to give a lift to the premises. 

„Don’t ogle too much, your eyes will pop out.” 

Sam jerked at the sudden voice next to his ear and did a quick turn to glare at Meg Masters smugly leaning against his car. He gave his trademark bitchface which she shrugged off easily with her usual uncaring attitude. 

„Shouldn’t you be helping the others?” Sam questioned, not even hiding his irritation. 

„Right back at you, Shaggy Rogers. You thought you could get away with standing on the sidelines while the girls worked their asses off?” Meg quizzed in a challenging tone. 

Sam averted his eyes, careful not to look in Gabriel’s direction. 

„I planned to…” He started but got cut off by a provoking laugh from the dark-haired girl. 

„Oh, I see.” She smirked all-knowingly. „You got distracted.” 

Sam didn’t want to give her the pleasure to confirm her suspicion but couldn’t find the strength to deny her accusations either, so he opted for the most standard answer: dead silence. This move earned him a pitiful laugh from the shorter girl but it didn’t bother him much after she decided to ditch him and join her teammates. He was relieved to be left alone again with his fantasies. This way he could return to his previous activity of not so subtle staring and drooling. A shame, he could admit, but Gabriel was his kryptonite. 

His gaze momentarily wondered over to the female members of the group, genuinely smiling at the sight of Charlie making an unwearying effort to seduce a clearly flustered Jo while the song Cherry Pie was blasting from the Bluetooth speakers at top volume. Sam was delighted to see his friend happy again after so much time following her mother’s death. The funeral was more than a year prior and Sam was glad to see Charlie regain some of her natural light and energy that she had been radiating before without the ever-present guilt. Sam smiled as Jo accepted Charlie’s extended phone and typed something, probably her number, into it. 

„Hey there, handsome.” 

Sam was abruptly pulled back from his thoughts, heart quickening at the familiar voice when its owner made their way towards Sam’s car, hips swaying from side to side and with a wicked smile plastered on their face. Gabriel corned him up against the car and lazily put one of his hands on top of the vehicle, trapping Sam from one side while his usual smirk remained intact. 

„You should quit staring at the girls. I might think you find them more interesting than me.” Gabriel said jokingly at which Sam had to roll his eyes. 

„You kidding? I could never tear my eyes away from you. Especially as long as you are wearing those shorts.” Sam retorted as he swung his arms around Gabriel’s waist to pull him closer until they were wrapped in a tight hug. 

„Is that so?” Gabriel rivalled with an eye wiggle at the end. Sam snorted at his ridiculous behaviour and leaned down to foil Gabriel from further comments. 

They were so caught up in their passionate kiss with hands firmly clenched in the other’s clothing that they barely heard the person uncomfortably clearing their voice on their right. They turned their heads in unison towards the man who dared to interrupt their quality time together, giving identical bitch faces upon realising who it was. 

„You boys are sickeningly cute.” Dean commented sarcastically. „And by sickening I mean I feel my lunch coming up.” 

„Dean, what are you doing here?” Sam asked, not even trying to hide his annoyance. 

Dean spread his arms out as if that was an obvious answer to Sam’s question. „The closest place to school that serves apple pie?” 

Sam rolled his eyes but didn’t push Gabriel away against Dean’s objection. Of course, Dean would choose the very same day the cheerleaders were washing cars publicly in nothing but cute little tank tops and shorts to visit the fast-food chain near the school building. It had to be a _ total _ coincidence. 

„Come on, Dean. 17 years together means I can see right through you.” Sam accused, unimpressed by his brother’s behaviour. 

„Little hypocritical, don’t you think Sammy? Like you didn’t come out just to spend two hours openly checking out your boyfriend.” Dean cut back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

Sam, unable to come up with a good remark, shouted a weak „Jerk” at the retreating back of Dean who simply threw a simple „Bitch” back at him as expected. Sam rolled his eyes one more time before focusing his attention to more crucial matters. Like how perfectly the uniform fitted Gabriel, giving a great view of his assets. As if reading his mind, the shorter boy buried his hands into the back pockets of Sam’s jeans, cupping the taller senior from behind and grinning at the startled squeak it earned from Sam. 

„If I recall correctly, we were talking about how fond you were of my shorts?” Gabriel asked with one eyebrow raised playfully. 

Sam quickly got on with the program and uncaring of what others might see, lowered his hands on Gabriel’s back until they reached the soft material and gave a light squeeze to Gabriel’s rear. The cheerleader giggled and hooked his arms around his boyfriend just to dive in for yet another breathtaking kiss. They ignored the whistles coming from behind them – somebody even honked – and just enjoyed the warmth that the early spring weather brought. 

„There will be a continuation of this, you hear me?” Gabriel whispered to Sam as they parted before removing his hands from Sam’s pockets and rejoining the rest of the cheerleader squad. 

Sam spent another two hours in the parking lot – during which he was grabbed by the sleeves of his flannel shirt by none other than Charlie, and a wet sponge was unceremoniously thrown into his face with a loud declaration of: „Make yourself useful”. Sam snickered but started to wash off the nearest car nevertheless, getting water all over his clothes due to his clumsiness. Although he was confiscated from the chance to admire his boyfriend from afar, he still enjoyed being with the girls and engaging in a light-hearted conversation. Plus, the wait was definitely worth it when, now back in his room, he had the opportunity to tear those disgustingly yellow shorts off of Gabriel who didn’t mind it in the slightest.


End file.
